


Arc Family Cookout

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	

Jaune sighed as he made sure his attire was in order. He briefly wondered how he got himself tricked into this in the first place. He had only recently turned of age to realize how embarrassing dressing up like this was, but he somehow managed to get roped into it again. He groaned as he recalled the events of the day.

**Earlier That Day**

"What? I totally can!" Jaune said with folded arms, stomping his little foot. "Just 'cause it's a hard game doesn't mean I can't beat it!" Jaune shouted. Violet smirked a bit and looked up from her scroll.

"Is that so? Well then why don't you and I make a bet?" She asked. "Sienna is coming back to visit for the big family cookout today and don't you think she'd LOVE to see you in something new and cute~?" Violet chimed as she sent out a mass text to her sisters. They hadn't come up with any new ideas for embarrassing their little brother in a while and had agreed to inform the others should one think of something. Jaune gave as much a glare as a ten year old could give.

"And what do I get if I win?" He asked, showing impressive fortitude against his sister's teasing.

"Mm~... Then you get to choose what your big sisters will all wear!" Violet offered. Jaune took the bait all too well, his eyes sparkling. Finally! A chance at payback!

"Deal!" He said entirely too quickly. Violet smiled a bit wider.

"Alright, I downloaded the game to your scroll. You have an hour to beat the first level." Violet said. Jaune looked at his scroll with determination, unknowing that his older sister had already rewritten the code to make the game impossibly difficult.

"Plenty of time!" Jaune shouted as he pulled it up, not even questioning how his sister had access to his scroll remotely in the first place. He sat down on the couch and began playing through it. Violet wrote a new text.

'The Flower Girl is back.'

**An Hour Later**

"This stupid game has to be cheating!" Jaune huffed, throwing his scroll on the couch beside him in a fit. In the time he had played, his sisters minus Shani and Sienna, the former having gone to retrieve the latter, had gathered in the house, watching him for when he finally lost. It having been a few years since their last big fling making Jaune dress up, Bianca had had to retake his measurements to make sure their newest addition would fit him. Being Bianca though, it culminated in a passing glance. She gave her idea to her youngest sister, Azure immediately setting to work with the general design.

"Aw~, it's okay Jauney~. I'm sure you'll get it next time!" Olivia gave her little brother a big hug. Of the sisters, she was the most conflicted with these situations. On one hand, it was tricking her adorable little brother. On the other though, it made him even more adorable. Truly, a conflict raged within her very soul.

"But I was gonna make you guys wear a ton of clothes, then you couldn't swim today..." Jaune folded his arms and grumbled. Olivia giggled lightly and petted him.

"Well what if I let you decide what I'll wear? Will that make you feel better?" Olivia offered, wanting to cheer little Jaune up even at the cost of her own comfort.

"Really? You mean it?" Jaune asked, the sparkle returning to his eye. Olivia smiled warmly and nodded.

"Nuh-uh! Olivia, that isn't fair, he lost the bet. So he's gotta do it!" A voice called out. Jaune jumped and looked around, not seeing anyone but his two sisters in the room. Olivia sighed.

"I guess that's true Indigo..." She said. Jaune looked around, nervous and knowing his sister's history.

"Indigo... Where are you...?" He shivered a bit, trying to find her shadow.

"Boo." Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed his ankle, causing him to jump and squeal in the air. Indigo giggled as she melded from the shadow on the floor.

"S-Sis! That isn't fair, I don't have a cool semblance like that!" Jaune shouted. Olivia picked up her brother into another hug.

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find it when you get older!" She said warmly. Jaune tried his hardest to escape big sister's grasp.

"O-Olivia, that doesn't mean-..." He looked over to see Indigo had vanished again. "... WAH!" He ran away, rushing out of the room before he was spooked again. Indigo faded back into sight and giggled along with her two sisters.

"Well, the plans coming along well~." She giggled. "Any word from Bianca?" She asked.

"She has some people working on it already. Her and Azure sure work quickly..." Violet said, watching on her scroll as the two worked on getting things ready in time for Sienna's arrival. "Shani is moving quick, she should make it there and back in time for the cookout. She just makes random jumps..." Violet said with a chuckled, switching to the GPS on Shani's scroll.

"Well, to be fair, she could teleport there and back. She just likes actually travelling. Why else would she be a delivery girl?" Indigo asked, relaxing on the couch to rest from her semblance use. She propped up her feet on the coffee table and stretched out. "This is gonna be the best yet~..." She yawned. The other two agreed as Violet set about watching her sisters work, her part of the trick finished.

**Later Still**

Bianca folded her arms and smiled at her and Azure's creation. She had gathered what sisters were currently there for a meeting so they could marvel at her work.

"Oh, you've outdone yourself, this time." Violet commented as she beheld her sister's work. Olivia simply had hearts in her eyes.

"Jauney is going to look so CUTE!" She squealed, the mere image of her cute younger brother wearing this nearly making her jump in excitement. Indigo faded back into view.

"Jaune is sulking in his room. He looks so adorable pouting like that." She giggled, seeing the attire in front of her for the first time. "Oo~, so this is it, hm?" She asked.

"The material is rather rare, actually." Bianca said. "However, it's quite form fitting and comfortable at that. Our dear little brother should hardly find reason to complain." She stated.

"Plus, I even put in the Pumpkin Pete mascot! You know how he likes that cute little bunny..." Azure adjusted her glasses with a small smile, having drawn the rabbit on the very front during the designing stage.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Shani shouted from the back. The sisters all had varying degrees of surprise, though the emotion was universal.

"Shani? When did you get here?" Violet shouted in shock, checking her scroll. "Didn't we tell you to keep Sienna busy while we got it all ready? That way she can see it on Jaune!" Violet said. The courier giggled.

"Re-lax~! She thinks I went to the bathroom, I just zipped back home in a flash! I can go back soon, I just HAD to see the finished product! You've been teasing me this whole time with pictures in our group chat!" Shani crossed her arms and gave a big, toothy grin. "You even put the bunny on it!" She pointed excitedly before breaking into giggles. Azure smiled a bit wider, adjusting her glasses again.

"So, everything is all ready, right?" Violet asked, a mischievous smile spreading among the sisters. As Shani teleported back to begin travelling again, the others set to work actually helping to set the cookout up.

**Back With Jaune**

Jaune groaned and put a finger in the bottom of his attire, pulling out the wedgie the spandex-like material had naturally given him. He looked in the mirror, the one piece swimsuit complimenting his natural body shape far too comfortably for his liking. He sighed and adjusted it again, it finally fitting him with absolute comfort. He would never admit to it, but he was considering wearing it under his clothes on occasion. It wasn't his fault, it was just so comfortable! Almost like someone had specifically made it for him!

"Jauney~, come out~!"Olivia chimed, knocking on his door. Jaune shrunk with embarrassment.

"But it's embarrassing, this is girl's clothes!" He answered back with a whine.

"Come out or I'll come in~." Indigo said with a sing-song voice. Jaune could tell it was no idle bluff either.

"Fine, fine..." He mumbled, opening the door. Sighing the sigh of the doomed, he walked out towards the cookout where his family was gathered. Olivia nearly fainting and Indigo giving a VERY approving thumbs up, the ten year old marched with what little pride he could muster. Finally he opened the door and walked out with the rest of his family by the pool. His father and mother turned and stared at him for a moment as every conversation died. Slowly, his mother turned to his father.

"... Honey, get the camera. Our little flower girl is back." She said with a deadly seriousness. While he went to retrieve said camera, Jaune's face turned even redder.

"We're home~!" Shani chimed as she and Sienna walked into the backyard. They both stopped dead in their tracks, captivated by the same sight that everyone beheld. The entire world seemed to screech to a halt. Somewhere, the cup of a man drinking coffee froze at his lip. Jaune fidgeted once under their intense stares, which seemed to break the freeze frame.

"Jaune..." Sienna finally spoke up. "... It's very becoming..." She said, suppressing her giggles as she retrieved her scroll. The sisters all did likewise, determined to get as many pictures as possible. Violet made sure to have all of her cameras focused on Jaune to get every angle she could.

"Yeah, yeah... Laugh it up..." Jaune said. Olivia squealed.

"Jauney, Jauney! Strike a pose! Come on~!" She practically begged, filling her scroll with pictures of her little brother. Jaune folded his arms.

"That wasn't part of the bet!" He protested.

"I'm altering the deal." Violet stated, glad she had gotten them all access to the Schnee Cloud with practically infinite space. Mere scrolls couldn't handle the volume of their pictures.

"Pray she does not alter it any further." Bianca said professionally, snapping pictures at the respectable speed of as fast as humanly possible. Jaune gave the sigh of the defeated and slouched.

"Alright, alright..." He groaned.

"HONEY HE'S GOING TO POSE QUICKLY COME BACK." His mother shouted. Putting a spring in his step, the man dashed back down with the camera and got ready for family memories that would surely be cherished forever.

"Well... Here goes..." Jaune said. He took a deep breath before shifting his weight to one foot. He threw his hip out and moved one foot to it's ball, winking and making a sideways peace sign over his open eye. A squeal rang out from even the most stoic of sisters.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" They all screamed as the father took the picture that would go in the family album. Jaune didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but whatever it was, he could not express his regret over it as he silently prayed this be the last time.


End file.
